In one example, a solar power system (e.g., photovoltaic module systems) typically includes a solar combiner box installed generally between the solar panels (e.g., photovoltaic modules) and the inverter of the system. String conductors (i.e., input wires) from a plurality of solar panels are electrically connected to input terminals of fuse holders within the solar combiner box. Output terminals of the fuse holders are electrically connected to a single combiner box conductor, such as a conductor including a busbar electrically and physically connected to the output terminals of the fuse holders. The busbar electrically connects the output terminals of the fuse holders to a main output terminal (e.g., one or more output lugs) of the solar combiner box. A main output line electrically connected to the output terminal of the combiner box connects to the solar inverter. Accordingly, the solar combiner box consolidates incoming power from the solar panels (e.g., photovoltaic modules) into a main output line to distribute the power to a solar inverter.
Recently, solar combiner boxes may include a device for arc-fault protection. For example, a solar combiner box may include a contactor, which may be controlled remotely, for breaking electrical connection between the fuse holders and the main output terminal.
Other solar combiner boxes may also be considered smart solar combiner boxes. These smart solar combiner boxes also include electrically operated devices.